Tão Perto
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: O que acontece quando dois amigos ficam sozinhos? Lutar contra um inimigo é facil, mas contralar as emoções é muito mais complicado...Aviso: Fic Yaoi LEMON! Yusuke e Kurama.


_Aviso: fic sem noção, começada em um dia que meu cérebro não queria funcionar, terminada em um dia pior ainda. Não espere muita coisa..._

_A fic muda em relação à pessoa, mas acho que dá pra entender._

_Retratação: Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence... blá, blá, blá. Se fosse meu eu seria RICA._

**Tão perto**

Aiko Hosokawa

Como pode? Como pode estar assim tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante?

"Droga!".

Sei que não adianta praguejar. Meus murmúrios não podem ser ouvidos pelo ser que tanto amo, pelo homem que tanto desejo.

Lembro da primeira vez que o vi, havia ajudado a roubar importantes tesouros deixando muita gente furiosa. Estava com o espelho, o maldito espelho que quase o tirou de mim justo no momento em que me vi apaixonado.

Teu sorriso inebriante, seus cabelos ruivos, o cheiro de rosas que emana, a voz suave, mas que parece cortar minha alma e meu coração a cada palavras que profere. Enlouqueço a cada instante em que te escuto, tenho a doce ilusão de que um dia esse seus lábios dirão que sentes por mim o que sinto por você. Ah! Doce ilusão!

Tenho-te apenas em meus mais devassos sonhos, onde te possuo com amor, sem medos ou limites, onde és meu e somente meu. Desejo afoitamente provar teu sabor, sentir o calor de teu corpo envolvendo o meu, tortura-me a idéia que nunca seremos um. Tens tantos pretendentes melhores do que eu e mesmo assim os rejeita, quem dirá a mim!

É estranho imaginar que a famosa Raposa, sim, famosa não só por roubar objetos, mas por roubar corações e vidas, esteja sozinha agora. Sei, pois é a mim que confias seus mais íntimos segredos, mas ainda não me disse o porque de desejar essa solidão, ainda acho que está apaixonado por aquele baixinho de três olhos... Só de pensar nisso meu peito arde em imensa dor!

Estamos agora no Makai mais uma vez sob as instruções de Koenma. Se ele soubesse o quanto é difícil para mim ficar sozinho contigo certamente não mandaria que viesse comigo, mas... Isso seria bom ou ruim? Não veria teu lindo rosto andrógeno com suave expressão como agora eu vejo, não poderia contemplar a beleza mais pura sob a qual já depositei o meu olhar.

Pareço até um filosofo ou quem sabe um poeta pensando esse tipo de coisa. Jamais me imaginei tomado por tão grandioso sentimento.

Aqui deitados, tendo o céu límpido e estrelado como coberta, após uma bem sucedida caçada. Olho sua face, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, deitado de lado por sob um tecido escuro usando o braço direito como travesseiro, ainda usando o uniforme da escola, a suave brisa brinca com alguns de seus fios que caem no rosto, enquanto a maior parte dos fios forma uma bela cascata atrás de sua cabeça. Como resistir? Juro não saber responder, quero te provar nem que seja uma vez, mesmo que você não possa me corresponder, pois está dormindo. Sentirei teus lábios e será agora!

Engatinhando de quatro chego mais perto, posso sentir sua suave respiração, mas quando estou a pouquíssimos centímetros você se vira. Me afasto rápido, pálido pela possibilidade de te ver acordar em um momento desses. Felizmente você só estava procurando uma posição mais confortável para dormir ainda mais profundamente. Não desistirei! Novamente me aproximo, agora estava bem melhor, pois tua face estava virada para cima um dos braços descansando por sobre o abdômen e a outra mão próxima à face perfeita.

Sinto sua respiração quente tocando minha pele, isso me estimula ainda mais, pois o cheiro que sai de dentro de ti é inebriante demais para que eu possa parar agora.

Suavemente roço meus lábios nos seus, mas quero mais! Não resisto, mordo suavemente o lábio inferior, toco novamente os lábios com os meus, mas agora está diferente. Sinto a boca abaixo da minha abrindo-se ligeiramente, possibilitando que os lábios se tocassem mais intimamente.

Abri meus olhos e vi as duas grandes esmeraldas fitando-me. Acordou! Pulo para trás com o rosto parecendo em chamas, já de pé não sei o que dizer, olho para o belo rosto de meu amado, rubro pela vergonha e com um sorriso sem graça na face, dava para ver a confusão estampada ali.

"Kurama, olha eu... Não queria te ofender. Me desculpa". Antes mesmo de dar tempo ao ruivo para responder saio correndo, não quero ser rejeitado! Doeria demais, prefiro nunca mais vê-lo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando acordei senti Yusuke sobre mim, os lábios que há tempos desejo tocavam-me em toque cálido, não resisti queria me entregar e achei ter demonstrado isso quando abri passagem para que minha boca fosse explorada. Mas não, ele ficou confuso, assustou-se e foi embora. Isso não vai ficar assim! Agora tenho que saber se foi apenas um impulso ou se ele realmente sente algo por mim. Desesperadamente, sigo a trilha deixada por seu perfume, o cheiro que tanto conhecia e que amei desde que senti pela primeira vez.

Corro como se esse ato pudesse por fim a minha aflição; corro como se isso pudesse acalentar minha alma, como se o ato de me mover fosse capaz de retirar o sentimento que assolava meu coração. Minhas pernas movem-se por puro instinto, não sei para onde me guiam, apenas vou o mais longe possível para quem sabe assim eu possa ficar suficientemente longe para não amar com tanta devassidão. Onde já se viu! Um demônio apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos?

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apaixonado pelo mais desejado ser desse mundo? Sem contar, é claro, as muitas fãs que Kurama havia deixado no Ningen Kai. Como eu me odeio! Sou patético! Fui pretensioso, não o terei! Jamais!

Meus pés me guiam a um penhasco, já não havia para onde ir, a queda era muito grande não dá pra pular, mas acho que já estou longe o suficiente, não sinto a presença dele. Deixo-me cair de joelhos esmurro o chão, mas sem aplicar força. Curvo meu corpo, apoiando a testa em meus punhos que se encontram unidos e fechados, as lágrimas que tentei conter brotaram por livre e espontânea vontade.

x-x-x-x-x-

O perfume estava fraco, meu olfato quase não o distinguia dos cheiros oriundos desse mundo. Corria, mas minhas pernas pareciam me trair, levando-me a lugar algum, meu instinto falha pelas emoções que se misturam em meu peito, meu coração doía, serão mesmo reais os sentimentos que vi naqueles olhos castanhos? Como nunca notei antes?

Corro, os galhos tocam minha pele pálida e alguns vergões vermelhos surgem, meu coração acelera e a respiração falha, sinto um enorme calafrio percorrer minha espinha! Vejo o belo moreno curvado na beira do penhasco, o rosto não podia ser visto, mas sei, pelos sussurros, que chorava. Caminho felinamente sem ser notado, chego perto e me ajoelho tocando em seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas se encontraram com o verde brilhante e puro.

"Kurama!". Yusuke ergue o corpo assustado.

"Não foge novamente". A voz era suave, porém decidida.

"Me desculpa, eu... Eu... Eu não queria...". O moreno não sabia o que falar.

"Não queria?". A sombra da decepção tocou o coração do ruivo. Retirou a mão que estava no ombro do outro, se levantando para ir embora.

"Espera aí!...". Yusuke falou levantando-se. "... Por que veio atrás de mim?". Perguntou ainda incerto.

"Precisava tirar uma dúvida...". A raposa suspira conformada. "... Já sei minha resposta. Vou voltar para casa, amanhã tenho aula". Completou sem olhar para o moreno, logo em seguida começando a caminhar.

Milhares de dúvidas caíram na cabeça e no coração de Yusuke, a presença de Kurama ali deveria significar algo, mas o quê?

"Que dúvida você precisava tirar? Me fala!". A voz do moreno ecoou em tom mais elevado para chegar aos ouvidos do outro.

"Deixa como está! É melhor...". Kurama falou baixo, virando apenas o rosto de lado olhando de 'canto de olho' para o outro, não querendo mostrar as lágrimas que nasciam em seus olhos.

Yusuke não conteu o impulso e correu de encontro ao outro e segurando-o firme pelo braço esquerdo, virando-o para olhar aqueles belos olhos, que só agora via, estavam molhados pelas lágrimas. Sentiu um aperto enorme no coração ao ver seu amado chorando. Vacilou por um momento, pensou em soltaá-lo mas ele não reagia, só olhava em seus olhos de forma doce, porém triste e decepcionada. Tinha que entender o porquê!

"Por favor, fala! O que veio fazer aqui? Preciso saber...". Usou toda sua força de vontade para não abraçá-lo e aninhá-lo em seu peito, para quem sabe assim afastar aquela tristeza que via em suas amadas esmeraldas.

"Ah, Yusuke não faz isso comigo, me solta, quero ir embora...". Disse puxando o próprio braço, mas sem muita força.

"Quer mesmo ir?". O moreno perguntou de forma doce olhando-o nos olhos.

Doía muito ver aqueles olhos, sentir aquela mão tocando-lhe, sem poder confessar seus desejos e sentimentos.

"Respondo, com uma condição! Se me disser porque me beijou enquanto eu dormia!". Tentou inverter a situação, não havia feito nada! Foi ele! E agora ainda ousava prensar-lhe contra a parede! Que abuso!

Yusuke abriu a boca para falar, mas sua voz não saía, ficou presa em um nó na garganta que não conseguia engolir nem por para fora.

"Viu? Se você não diz, por que eu tenho que fazer?". Agora puxou o braço com mais força, livrando-se do contato. Novamente virou as costas, caminhando sem olhar para trás.

"Eu te amo...". Yusuke murmurou para si, não esperava que o outro ouvisse. "... Eu te amo, raposa, mas sei que nunca será meu". Conclui ainda falando baixo e olhando para o chão.

"Você se subestima e me superestima demais". Após alguns instantes a voz suave de Kurama chegou na forma dessas palavras aos ouvidos do moreno.

Levantou rapidamente o olhar, Kurama sorria ternamente.

"Você ouviu?". Perguntou temeroso.

"Sou uma raposa, ouço muito bem". Disse ainda sorrindo.

O moreno sentiu o rosto queimar ainda mais, mas resolveu ir até o fim, agora não tinha mais volta!  
"Tá, eu falei e assumo! É isso que eu sinto! Te amo, não como um amigo, mas como homem! Pronto, agora pode me rejeitar...". Virou o rosto com quem espera um golpe, mas o que veio foi um toque suave que lhe acariciou a face.

Fechou os olhos viajando naquela carícia, repousou sua mão esquerda sobre a mão delicada que lhe tocava. Segurou-a, beijando-a e sentindo a tenra pele, sentindo um tremor enorme percorrer-lhe todo o corpo.

"Não se precipite, meu amor, você pode sofrer e me fazer sofrer sem motivos". Disse Kurama em tom cálido.

"Do que me chamou?". Perguntou com cara de bobo.

"Meu amor, meu amado, pois é isso que você é para mim".

O medo e o frio desapareceram do coração de Yusuke, agora era tomado por um sentimento quente, inebriante e mais agradável do que tudo o que já havia experimentado em sua vida. Sem pensar, sem temer, puxou Kurama para si segurando-o pela nuca, e invadiu com paixão ardente a boca que amava, sentindo-a abrir-se correspondendo da mesma maneira.

Tudo ao redor desapareceu, agora existiam apenas eles, sentiam apenas um ao outro. As línguas moviam-se procurando espaço em uma batalha onde não haveria perdedores, só existiriam vencedores premiados com o mais alto prêmio: o coração da pessoa amada. Em movimentos circulares a carícia labial persistia, enquanto as mãos finas de Kurama corriam livres pelas costas do outro em toque calmo e sensual.

Aquelas mãos acariciando-lhe de maneira tão aliciadora estavam enlouquecendo o jovem Yusuke, mais e mais seu desejo crescia, sentia o corpo arrepiar e a excitação crescer a cada segundo. Puxou o outro pela cintura, unindo os corpos como se pudesse assim transformá-los em um só.

Agora os toque suaves do ruivo passaram para carícias mais afoitas, como as que recebia. Sentiu sua nádega ser acariciada, ainda por cima da roupa, pela mão que antes enlaçava sua cintura. Seu desejo aumentava, assim como percebia o mesmo acontecer com o corpo do outro. A proximidade não mentia, naquela noite consumariam o ato de amor...

Yusuke empurrou a sua raposa até apóia-la em uma árvore, abriu a camisa do uniforme procurando afoito pela pele. Finalmente a encontrou, apertou o rosado mamilo direito entre seus dedos enquanto beijava o pescoço, ouvindo gemidos e sussurros ininteligíveis saírem daquela boca linda. Desceu os lábios, lambendo o pescoço até chegar ao peito, deixando uma trilha de sua saliva.

Afoitamente arrancou toda a roupa que escondia o tórax uniformemente branquinho, deliciando-se com cada centímetro daquela pele macia, mordendo o mamilo direito, depois o esquerdo, lambendo-os e beijando-os depois. Desceu ainda mais, agora passando a brincar com a língua percorrendo o abdômen, circulando o umbigo, introduziu ali a língua mordendo a pele em seguida, deixando uma marca vermelha. Lentamente desabotoou a calça abrindo-a, beijou o início do tentador caminho. Queria provocá-lo, levá-lo aos céus, torturar...

"Hunnn...". Kurama sussurrava quase chegando ao auge somente pela perspectiva do que estava por vir. Mordia o lábio inferior tentando não gritar. Sentiu seu membro ser delicadamente manipulado, ficando à mostra, completamente ereto. Delirou quando sentiu um suave beijo ser depositado na ponta de seu membro, e logo em seguida uma sensual lambida.

Lentamente Yusuke tirou-lhe a calça e a cueca, o moreno brincava de maneira provocante, fazendo a raposa perder completamente a noção de tempo e espaço. Kurama já não suportava mais aquelas mordidas na parte interna de suas coxas. Era bom, mas poderia melhorar...

Olhou suplicante para o outro, que estava ajoelhando diante de si.

"Fala, minha raposa, diz para mim o que você deseja...". Falou o moreno sorrindo malicioso.

"Por favor, faz...". Pediu com voz rouca e suplicante.

Sorrindo ainda mais malicioso, Yusuke falou que sim. Segurou a base do sexo do outro, abocanhando aquela parte de seu amado.

"Ahhhhh". Dessa vez Kurama não conseguiu conter o grito de prazer ao sentir-se envolvido pela quente boca de seu moreno.

Os movimentos de vai e vem que ele fazia levavam-lhe a loucura, os sons que emitia, antes simples sussurros, passaram a gemidos sem controle.

Sem controle! Era exatamente assim que se sentiam, capazes de tudo para dar prazer um ao outro. Yusuke queria ver sua raposa gemer mais e cada vez mais alto, excitava-se ainda mais por saber estar sendo bem sucedido.

Kurama sentia aquela boca indo e vindo, segurava seu amante pelos cabelos em gesto afoito, e um enorme calor começou a se espalhar por seu corpo. Sabia que não poderia mais agüentar, e em pouco tempo sentiu uma forte corrente elétrica transpassar seu corpo, chegando ao auge e derramando seu líquido quente na boca do seu moreno, que prontamente engoliu tudo. Sentiu as pernas bambearem. Cairia se Yusuke não o segurasse pela cintura, o corpo estava mole ainda envolto pelos espasmos do orgasmo.

"Ainda não acabou...". Yusuke falou com voz rouca no ouvido do outro. "... Vou te fazer gemer e gritar de tanto prazer".

"Hunnn...". Gemeu já se excitando somente com a fala do outro.

Novamente os lábios se uniram com ainda mais desejo, mas algo pareceu estranho a Kurama, só então percebeu que seu parceiro estava completamente vestido e não gostou, por isso arrancou a camiseta branca sem mangas que ele vestia, fazendo o tecido virar apenas um pedaço de trapo, já que não pretendia parar o beijo. Desceu a mão para o cós da calça jeans, desabotoou abrindo passagem para a mão direita que começou a acariciar suavemente.

Aqueles dedos frios tocando-o sem pudor, sem medo, de forma íntima e delicada, era tão bom, faziam um pequeno calor começar a surgir em meio ao mar de sensações provocadas pelos ardentes beijos que recebia nos lábios e no pescoço. Os dentes arranhando-lhe a pele, os dedos acariciando a carne...

"Não, ainda não...". Yusuke falou retirando a mão de seu amante de onde estava. Fitou um confuso olhar esmeralda.

"Tem um jeito melhor!". Afirmou malicioso apertando ainda mais o outro contra a árvore, pegando a perna direita do ruivo erguendo-a deixando bem claro o que desejava.

Kurama não protestou, e mesmo com o pouco espaço disponível conseguiu tirar a calça do outro. Sentiu-se ser ligeiramente erguido, deixando espaço para que pudesse ser invadido. O que não demorou a acontecer. Mesmo já completamente excitado a dor era forte, então apertou os olhos para tentar esquecer, mas a dor continuava. Sentiu que seu amado parou a invasão olhou-o incrédulo.

"O que foi?".

"Não quero te machucar, sei que está doendo. É melhor parar". Falou com todo o carinho do mundo.

"Dói agora, mas depois compensa, por favor, não pára". Falou baixinho beijando o pescoço do moreno.

"Eu não...". Yusuke novamente ia protestar quanto sentiu Kurama o abraçando com as pernas e apertando-se contra seu sexo, fazendo com que entrasse por completo no corpo de sua raposa. A sensação foi maravilhosa, quase gozou, mas ouviu Kurama gemer de dor ficando abraçado e com os olhos fechados com algumas lágrimas teimando em brotar.

"Você está bem?". Perguntou Yusuke acariciando as costas nuas do parceiro, usando todo o seu autocontrole, que só agora sabia ter, para não satisfazer seus desejos no momento.

"Faz a dor sumir... Me faz gemer...". A resposta foi suave seguida de um beijo na nuca que fez Yusuke estremecer.

O rastro de sanidade que o moreno ainda possuía desapareceu com aquele ato. Estocou-o fundo, fazendo o outro corpo subir e roçar as costas na árvore.

Os movimentos firmes e contínuos aos poucos eliminavam a dor, e Kurama já acompanhava o vai e vem, sentido o amante sair e entrar, tocando cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Mais uma vez, não conseguiu conter os gemidos, que aos poucos tornaram-se urros de prazer.

"Ahhh, Urameshi... Eu te amo!". Gritou alto a raposa Yoko quando novamente sentiu um calor insuportável seguido de uma corrente elétrica ainda mais forte que a anterior. Derreteu-se, lambuzando ambos os abdomens.

Sentindo aquele corpo contrair-se ao redor do seu e ouvindo a declaração dita aos quatro ventos Yusuke não resistiu, gozou preenchendo com o líquido quente o interior de seu amado.

Deixou o corpo cansado cair de joelhos, ficando ainda dentro de seu amado. Aos poucos as respirações acalmaram-se. Somente quando voltaram ao completo normal é que Kurama levantou a cabeça, até então deitada na curva do pescoço do outro. Também desfez o abraço das pernas e encostou-se na árvore, vendo o outro lhe encarar com carinho.

"Você é lindo!". Urameshi afirmou, olhando para o corpo nu e displicentemente largado ali.

"Você também, meu amor".

"Fala de novo o que você disse há instantes atrás, quando chegou ao paraíso...". Pediu engatinhando até o outro ficando com as faces bem próximas.

"Eu te amo, Urameshi!". Falou, tocando a face e dando um leve beijo.

"Também te amo, minha raposa, Kurama Yoko".

Beijou-o apaixonadamente, e logo em seguida aninhou-se no peito alvo.

Os corpos cansados entregaram-se ao sono, mas agora muito mais felizes do que antes, pois agora possuíam o coração um do outro. Vencendo seus medos se tornaram vencedores, recebendo o prêmio que tanto desejavam. Agora sim estavam perto um do outro, não só em corpo, mas também em alma e coração...

* * *

N/A: Já há algum tempo que estou querendo escrever uma fic Yusuke e Kurama, sei que essa não esta boa, mas foi o que saiu, e se você teve paciência para ler tudo até o fim, muito obrigada! E não custa deixar comentários! 

Um dia ainda escrevo uma deles realmente boa!


End file.
